Q & A
by xxundertheradarxx
Summary: Out of all the questions she could have asked him, he never thought she'd ask one such as that. He thought it would be something around the lines of "Why are you so fat" or something that sounded offensive like that. Yeah, something around those lines.


**A/N: My first story from my Naruto Universe! Yay! So excited. Hehe. Anyways, I'm Hestia. Nice to meetcha. Please enjoy this ChoIno story I have taken the time to write.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke would be dead.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Choji? Why do you eat so much?"<p>

The question came out of nowhere. In fact, she hadn't even meant to ask it at all. It just slipped out of her mouth.

Choji's hand stopped halfway to his mouth. Where had _that _question come from? Out of all the questions she could have asked him, he never thought she'd ask one such as that. He always thought it would be something around the lines of "Why are you so fat" or something that sounded offensive like that. Yeah, something around those lines.

"Um, what?" was all he could say. To be honest, he shouldn't have been too surprised. This was Ino he was talking to. Said girl rolled her eyes.

"I asked why you always eat so much. To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen you not stuffing your face with _something_." Ino replied. Okay, maybe that last bit was a bit offensive. Oh well. Ino shrugged it off. Choji frowned a bit.

"I've never explained in depth what my clan's techniques are, have I, Ino?" Ino furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recall a time where the Akimichi boy explained something to her. After quite some time, Ino shook her head.

"No. I don't remember ever having such a conversation before." She replied. Choji nodded. That explained her curiosity and misunderstanding.

"Well," Choji began. "To start, every member of my clan is really big. It's vital for my clan's special technique." He reached into his pocket and after rummaging around, he pulled out a small container.

"You see these? Each of these gives an Akimichi great amounts of power. They must be taken one at a time and cannot be taken out of order. However, these are meant to be sort of a last resort in battle. We don't use them if we can help it. Got everything so far?" When Ino nodded enthusiastically, Choji continued.

"But great power comes with a price. With each pill comes not only great power, but great pain as well. The first time I ever used these pills was when me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji were on that Sasuke retrieval mission. The guy I was fighting was so strong, I had to take all three pills. The pain was so great, I thought I was going to die.

"That explains why I came back to the village skinny as a bone. After taking the red pill, my body fat turns into chakra, leaving me with no fat left. And that explains why we eat so much. To build body fat. That and us Akimichis are just naturally hungry. Does that answer your question?" Choji looked up from the ground to find Ino crying. What did he do or say to make her cry?

"Ino? What's wrong?" Choji slid across the bench to drape an arm over his teammate's shoulders. Ino turned to him and threw her arms around his large body.

"All these years of teasing and insulting you about your looks and body weight…"Ino let out a laugh. "I'm probably just overreacting. But I still feel utterly horrible about insulting you without knowing the reason why you ate so much. God, I feel so stupid not realizing that you transform your body fat into chakra…..well, I'm not really that smart anyways." Ino laughed at herself again before leaning up and kissing Choji on the cheek. He turned away, trying to hide his flushed face. Ino giggled at his embarrassment. Then, she suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Choji! I'll take you out for barbeque! You know….like a date." She said, her face slightly pink and a small smile plastered on her angelic face. Choji's face lit up. A barbeque lunch date? With _Ino? _This was a dream come true!

"Really?" He asked. Ino stood up.

"Yeah! C'mon! Let's go!" She tugged Choji up from his place on the bench. She smiled at him and moved his arm from his side to around her waist. He looked down at her, surprise evident on his face. Ino took the opportunity to press her lips to his.

When she pulled away, she smiled brightly at him. "Well, do you want to go out for barbeque or not?" And with that statement, Choji steered the girl in his arms towards the barbeque joint in the middle of town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please Review and give me some input! NO FLAMES. Constructive Criticism is definitely ALLOWED.**


End file.
